comment faire péter un cable à sanji ?
by yue-redmoon
Summary: voici la pire situation pour notre cuisinier favoris qui risque de devenir réalité s'il apprenait ce qu'il est arrivé à son capitaine... SPOIL ENORME


Spoil pour ceux qui suivent que les volumes français ou ceux qui suivent l'anime en vf. Par contre, pour ceux qui suivent que les chapitre japonais et les épisodes en VOSTF, c'est pas grave !

Situation : prévision pour quand les mugiwaras se retrouveront et se dirigent vers l'île des hommes poissons (et des sirènes pour les pervers comme Sanji ou Brook).

Genre : comique et pétage de plomb pour un personnage. Petite fic rapide pour rigoler un peu (enfin pour moi)

* * *

**One piece : comment faire péter un câble à Sanji ?**

En route pour l'île des hommes-poissons, le joyeux équipage des mugiwara sur le thousand Sunny, dans la cuisine, racontait leurs aventures séparés et faisait un classement.

« Alors long nez ? Ça donne quoi ? » demanda Franky à Usopp qui écrivait sur une feuille.

« Pour l'instant, celui qui à eu la pire situation, c'est Sanji, avec son île où règne les travestis ! » résuma le canonnier de l'équipage.

« M'en parlais pas... quel cauchemard... » déprima Sanji qui n'avait plus la force de cuisiner.

« Moi je trouve ça marrant ! » se moqua Zoro.

« Zoro a l'aventure la plus étrange en atterrissant chez la fille aux fantômes déprimants ! » continua Usoop.

« Moi j'ai eu plus de chance on dirait ! » coupa Zoro en se moquant encore du cuisinier.

« La ferme, Marimo ! Je te rappel qu'elle t'a battue ! Ça c'était amusant à voir ! »

« Toi aussi je te signal ! »

« Vous me laissez finir... » demanda doucement Usopp.

« On se calme les garçons ! On aimerait bien savoir le classement actuel ! » ordonna Nami menaçante.

« Tout de suite Nami-chérie ! » approuva Sanji.

« Idiot.... » marmonna Zoro mais qui fut entendu par Sanji.

« De quoi ? » menaça le cuisinier.

« LA FERME !!! » hurla Nami en les frappant tout les deux par derrière la tête, pour finir le visage sur la table. « Continu Usopp ! »

« Enfin... Celui, ou plutôt celle qui à eu l'île la plus accueillante, Nami avec l'île celeste ! Celui qui à eu le plus souvent la frousse, c'est pas moi mais Brook ! »

« Mais le début était digne d'un conte de fée ! » se souvenait Brook en se rappelant des filles qui ont montré leurs sous-vêtements.

« Plutôt d'un conte érotique ouais ! » critiqua Franky. « Et puis quand tu t'es rendu compte que c'était une île Satanique, tu as eu peur là ! »

« Mais j'en garde des bon souvenirs quand même ! » termina le squelette a la coupe afro.

« Je ne suis pas dans le classement ? » demanda Robin.

« Si ! Dans la plus débrouillarde ! » répondit Usopp. « T'es fortiche pour t'être évadé directement après avoir était captive ! Sans parlais le fait de rencontrer des hommes de l'armée révolutionnaire ! »

« Dommage que je n'ai pas rencontré le père de Luffy, j'aurai aimée voir comment il est ! »

« Au faite Luffy ! » demanda soudain Chopper curieux. « C'était comment ton aventure ? »

Tout l'équipage tourna la tête vers leur capitaine qui mangeait un morceau de viande.

« C'est vrai ça. » approuva Robin. « tu ne nous à pas raconté ton aventure en solitaire. »

« Nous savons que tu es allé à Impel Down pour sauver ton frère ! » commença Nami.

« Que tu y as mis un sacrée bordel, comme d'habitude ! » continua Sanji.

« Mais avant ça, on ne sait rien ! » termina Chopper. « Tu dois raconter maintenant ! »

« Bah... après avoir voyagé dans les airs à cause de l'homme ours, la première chose que j'ai fait, c'est prendre la vive card pour vous rejoindre dans l'archipel ! » raconta Luffy. « Alors, j'ai foncer en direction que ça m'indiquai, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une montage qui me bloqué le passage ! »

« Laisse moi deviner ! Tu l'as escaladé ? » demanda Nami sûre de bien connaître son idiot de capitaine.

« Bha non, j'ai gonflé mon bras et j'ai voulu l'éclater pour pouvoir passer ! »

« Comme si tu pouvais détruire une montagne... » eurent d'une même pensée les membres de l'équipage.

« Mais j'étais trop affamé pour le faire, alors j'ai manger un gros sanglier qui était derrière moi.

« Pauvre bête... Je suis persuadé que tu l'as bouffé tout crus... » remarqua Zoro.

« Non je l'ai fait cuir, je suis pas fou ! Enfin, après avoir bien mangé, j'ai trouver des champignon qui font rire, alors j'en ai grignoté pour me remonter le moral ! Y'en avait même qui faisait pleuré, qui met en colère, qui... »

« ça va tu vas pas nous faire la liste des champignons ! » hurla ses nakamas.

« Et après, je me suis évanoui ! »

« Hein ? Tu en as mangé un qui était empoisonné ? » demanda Chopper qui avait peur. « T'es mort ? »

« Comment tu veux qu'il soit mort ? Il se tiens devant nous ? » demanda Usopp qui comprenait pas comment le médecin de l'équipage pouvait penser à de tel chose.

« C'est peut-être un zombie. » supposa Robin amusé devant un renne qui avait peur en regardant son capitaine.

« Mais non ! J'ai été sauvé ! En faite, cette île était habité, je vous raconte pas le réveil, j'étais complètement perdu, je savais plus ou j'en étais ! Et quand je me suis souvenu, je me rendi compte qu'en faite, j'étais dans une prison ! »

« Hein ? En prison ? C'est comme ça que tu es allé à Impel Down ? En te faisant arrêter ? » demanda Robin.

« Non ! En faite, c'est parce que je suis un homme ! »

La réponse de Luffy fût suivi qu'un moment de silence. Personne ne compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Tu peux être plus claire Luffy ? » demanda Nami.

« En faite, j'avais atterri sur une île peuplé de femme unique ! » continua Luffy souriant. « Je vous raconte pas la honte, en plus j'étais à poil dans ma cellule et des filles n'arrêter pas de me regarder ! »

Soudain, Sanji attrapa Luffy par le cou et commença à l'étrangler alors que ce dernier continué de rire.

« Luffy ! Enfoiré ! Non seulement tu te permet d'être sur une île paradisiaque mais en plus tu ose te montrer nu devant des femmes ? Je vais te tuer ! »

« Ha ha ha ha ! T'es jaloux ou quoi le cuistot ? » demanda Zoro content de voir que Sanji s'était fait volé une chance d'être sur l'île de ses rêve, par Luffy. « Maintenant lâche Luffy qu'il puisse finir son récit ! »

« Continu... » marmonna le cuisinier jaloux.

« Comment étais leurs tenus ? » demanda Brook curieux.

« On aurait dit qu'elles portaient que des maillots de bains ! »

« Yohohoho ! Culottes plein la vue ! J'aurai aimer voir ça ! »

« Que quelqu'un le tue... » marmonna Sanji encore plus déprimé.

« Donc tu as fini en prison et après ? » demanda Zoro qui espéré voir le cuisinier déprimait encore plus.

« Elles ont été sympa, elles m'ont filer des fringues de rechange car apparemment, j'avais manger un champignon qui faisait poussé des champignons sur le corps ! » raconta Luffy qui se souvenait de tout les détails, un effort surhumain comme dirait ses nakamas. « Et que pour s'en débarrassait, elles ont dû me brûler ! »

« Te brûlait ? Et ça t'as pas réveillé ça ? » demanda Franky.

« Bah... J'avoue que je me souviens que j'avais fait un rêve ou mon frangin me brûlait pour pouvoir me manger, car on faisait un entraînement en forêt de la part de mon grand-père... »

« T'as de drôle de rêve tu sais... » remarqua Usopp.

« Les vêtements étaient comme les miens, sauf qu'il y avait des motifs de fleurs dessus... Entre mettre ça et me balader à poil, j'aurai préféré rester nu, mais après ce qu'elles m'avaient demander, j'ai préférer les porter ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont demandé ? » demanda Robin.

« Si je pouvais leurs donner mes burnes ! »

« DE QUOI ?? » hurla Sanji choqué alors que tout les autres se marrés.

« Bah oui ! Elles étaient dingues, elles m'ont demandée ce que c'était, alors je leurs ai dis que c'était mes bijoux de famille et après elles voulaient me les prendre ! »

« Là Luffy, tu nous tue ! » se marrait Zoro. « J'aurais jamais crus que tu dirais ça ! »

« C'est claire ! Tu en as pour osé dire ça ! » continua Usopp.

« De quoi ? » demanda Chopper.

« Des couilles ! » continua le canonnier en riant encore plus fort fier de sa blague avec Chopper qui faisant de même.

« Dis moi Luffy, tu sais comment s'appelle cette île ? » demanda soudain Robin curieuse.

« Heu... Amazone... Pili... Non Lyly ! Amazone Lyly ! » (note de Yue : désolé pour l'orthographe du nom de l'île, je sais plus comment on l'écrit.)

« J'en ai entendu parlais ! » remarqua Nami surprise. « Mais c'est pas sur Grand Line ! »

« Oui c'est sur Calm Belt ! » continua Luffy. « Le pire c'est que ces femmes après ont voulus me tuer avec des flèches qui pouvaient détruire un mur ! Apparemment les hommes sont interdits là-bas ! »

« Tu veux toujours t'y rendre love-sourcil ? » demanda Zoro curieux de voir la réaction du cuisinier en apprenant que c'était interdit aux hommes.

« Même pas un moyen d'y posé les pieds ? » demanda Sanji dans un ultime espoir.

« Rêve pas ! » répondit Usopp. « Les seules personnes à pouvoir s'y rendre sont Robin et Nami ! »

Cette révélation plongea encore plus l'amoureux des femmes dans une déprime des plus sombre et se mit à envier la vie de son capitaine et de ne pas avoir eu la chance de croquer le fruit de l'invisibilité.

« Enfin, pour ne pas me faire tuer par une pluie de flèches, je me barre de la prison en emmenant la fille qui avait ma vive card, pour qu'elle me la rend ! Et elle me l'a rendu, puis me dis que c'est pas possible de partir de cette île avec un radeau que j'avais construit, et elle se remet à me tirer de dessus ! Et là une idée, me viens à l'esprit ! »

« Toi ? Une idée ? Les miracles existent ? » se moqua Nami. « Alors c'est quoi ton idée ? »

« Les filles m'avaient dis qu'il y avait un équipage de femme pirate qui allait et venait sur l'île sans avoir de problème alors j'allais demander à leurs capitaine si elle pouvait m'emmener sur grand line voir sur l'archipel ! »

« A mon avis c'était pas une bonne idée... » remarqua Sanji calmé. « Et tu es aller voir cette capitaine ? »

« Oui mais je l'ai trouvé par accident ! »

« Par accident ? » demanda Usopp. « Comment ça ? »

« J'étais au dessus de son palais et j'ai glissé, pour atterrir dans sa salle de bain, où elle prenait un bain ! » ria le capitaine de cette joyeuse bande de pirate qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles par de tels révélation. « De plus, cette femme est en plus l'impératrice de l'île et une des sept corsaires ! »

« QUOI ??? » hurla le cuisinier qui était vraiment en train péter un câble en secouant son capitaine. « Tu veux dire que tu as vue celle que l'on dit être la plus belle femme du monde tout nue ? »

« Oui ! Je te raconte pas la colère qu'elle avait parce que je l'avais vu, surtout son dos ! Mais bon, au final,je me suis fait attraper et j'ai été condamné à la peine de mort ! Mais après une bonne action envers Boa Hancock et ses sœurs, elles ont décidé de m'aider à partir de l'île ! Mais quand j'ai appris pour Ace, j'ai voulu aller le sauver et j'ai vite demandé à Hancock de m'emmener, mauvaise nouvelle, elle était malade ! Mais j'ai quand même demandé de m'emmener là-bas, vu qu'elle devait s'y rendre ! Et hop, elle allait mieux aussitôt et elle a accepté de m'emmener sauver Ace ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? » demanda Robin. « Pour se remettre aussi vite, ça devait pas être grave. »

« Elle est peut-être du genre à se remettre vite... » supposa Brook. « Moi même avant de mourir, je ne tombais malade que très rarement et ça durait pas deux jours ! »

« Mais là c'est en même pas deux heures... » remarqua Luffy souriant. « En plus, elle est vachement sympa, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'occuper de moi sur le bateau ! Ça faisait bizarre, alors qu'il y avait pas quelque heures, elle essayait de me tuer, d'un seul coup elle me donné à manger et me parler gentiment ! »

« Te donner à manger ? » demanda Ussop souriant. « Et elle te parle gentiment ? »

« Dit moi Capitaine, quand elle te parler en te regardant, elle n'était pas rouge ? » demanda Robin.

« Oui ! D'ailleurs je me demande si elle était pas encore malade en faite... » remarqua le capitaine qui n'avait pas compris.

« Dans ce cas, je connais la maladie de ta bienfaitrice. » sourit l'archéologue.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Chopper qui avait pas compris. « Moi j'ai pas trouvé ! »

« Laisse Chopper ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! » promit Ussop à son ami à fourrure.

« Ha ha ha ! » Ria Franky. « Tu me surprend de plus en plus Mugiwara ! Je te connaissais pas ce petit coté ! »

« De quoi tu parle ? » demanda Luffy qui n'avait toujours pas compris où ses amis voulaient en venir.

« Alors cuistot ? » appela Zoro pour rire encore un peu. « ça te fait quoi de savoir ça ? »

« C... Co... Comment ? » bafouilla le pauvre Sanji. « Comment cette idiot, avec une tel tronche à fait pour avoir séduit la plus belle femme du monde ? » (pour avoir une idée, regarder le générique 10, enfin celui ou on voit Boa Hancock et Luffy qui se regarde et en voyant la tête de Luffy, vous direz la même chose que Sanji et moi « comment cette tête d'abruti a fait pour séduire une bombe pareil ? »)

« Il dit quoi ? » demanda Luffy qui n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Sanji.

« Rien il est jaloux de toi pour avoir était sur une île paradisique ! » se moqua Zoro.

Fin.

* * *

Yue : Pourquoi avoir fait une tel fic sur un manga que j'adore ? Parce que j'ai lu des fics marrantes comme « Rêve ou réalité » de Clowsama, et j'avais envi de faire une fic délire sur one piece, et je me suis dis en même temps, que j'ai pire que le cauchemard que nous propose Clowsama, ça serai le jour où se pauvre Sanji découvre que Luffy a atterri sur une île peuplé de femmes qui voulait ses bijoux de famille, qu'il avait vu nue celle qu'on dit être la plus belle femme au monde dans « one piece », et qu'elle plus, cette dernière est tombée amoureuse. Tiens ça me fait pensé que j'ai oublié de précisé que Luffy s'est caché sous les vêtements de la Shichibukai et qu'il était corps à corps... là il aurait bien pété un cable !


End file.
